megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Midtown
Midtown is a dungeon in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Background Most likely the Midtown Tower, which is found in the Midtown Development. It is the tallest building in Tokyo and is in the Roppongi and Minato regions. The building has 54 floors above ground and five below. Floors 7 through 44 are for commercial offices for different businesses, floor 45 through 53 is for a hotel, and the 54th is for keeping building components and other materials for maintenance of the building. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A building under the control of the Ashura-kai and guarded by the National Defense Divinity Tenkai, who can be seen meditating in front of it during the game. Learning from Fujiwara that a path to Reverse Hills can be found here, they will be able to traverse the building once they beat Tenkai. On the first floor demons can be talked to in the rooms on the bottom floor alongside a Ashura-kai member, talking about Reds, Tayama, new workers and Mastema. A barrier is in place to prevent anyone from going to the underground floors. A elevator on the first floor leads to the 33rd floor, which has a elevator that goes up to the 43rd floor, and the elevator from that floor leads to the 54th floor. A barrier is also found on this floor and Mastema can be found here. After talking to Mastema the barriers will be removed and the elevator on the 54th floor can take one down to the first floor. Fujiwara mentions the Japanese Defense Agency used to be in Midtown and that if it was chosen by Tayama as some kind of poetic justice, then he must have a weird sense of humor. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' After the Divine Powers re-activate the Tokugawa Mandala and raid the underground districts, including Kinshicho, Abe appears before the party with information about a demon who may have information on the Tokugawa Mandala. Nanashi and company must venture here to speak with Tenkai, made possible by receiving Myoko's Disc from Abe. Tenkai tells them that they must seal 5 jars of concentrated Aether, or Magnetite, that maintain the Tokugawa Mandala and prevent summoning. The party converses about how to go about this, concluding that someone must be sacrificed in order to seal the jars. Toki reappears before the party, stating that she has training on resisting Aether, and that she has been ordered by the Ring of Gaea to seal the jars. Afterward, the party departs Midtown to break the seal over Tokyo. Demons ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |- |Jirae |Tsuchigumo |30 |245 |126 | | | | | | | | |33 |33 |33 |33 |33 |- |Fairy |Kelpie |36 |282 |144 | | | | | | | | |39 |36 |36 |47 |39 |- |Jirae |Titan |37 |389 |88 | | | | | | | | |50 |44 |34 |40 |32 |- |Vermin |Arachne |40 |306 |157 | | | | | | | | |43 |39 |39 |52 |43 |- |Snake |Gui Xian |42 |431 |98 | | | | | | |Nu | |57 |50 |39 |45 |36 |- |Fairy |Silky |42 |214 |237 | | | | | | | | |39 |43 |57 |36 |52 |- |Beast |Hsing-Hsing |43 |438 |99 | | | | | | | | |58 |51 |40 |46 |37 |- |Jaki |Ogre |44 |447 |102 | | | | | | | | |59 |52 |40 |47 |38 |- |Reaper |Hel |44 |222 |246 | | | | | | | | |40 |45 |59 |38 |55 |} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Ghost |Churel |32 |230 |192 | | | | | | |Wk |Nu |24 |31 |52 |40 |42 |- |Fallen |Ose |32 |345 |106 | | | | | | | |Rs |52 |33 |24 |40 |40 |- |Night |Lilim |33 |236 |196 | | | |Wk | |Nu | | |25 |32 |54 |36 |43 |- |Vermin |Okiku-Mushi |34 |332 |155 | |Rs | |Wk |Nu |Wk |Wk | |35 |58 |29 |37 |37 |- |Beast |Nekomata |35 |293 |156 | | |Rs |Wk |Wk |Nu | | |38 |38 |32 |53 |47 |- |Fairy |Setanta |35 |340 |113 | | | | |Wk |Nu | |Wk |57 |36 |26 |43 |43 |- |Horde |Blizzard Horde |34 |959 |501 | | |Wk |Dr | | | | |33 |40 |62 |44 |51 |- |Tyrant |Balor |36 |408 |116 | |Rs |Nu |Wk | |Rs | | |58 |37 |32 |34 |44 |- |Foul |Mad Gasser |37 |306 |163 | | | | | | |Wk |Rs |39 |39 |33 |55 |49 |- |Ghost |Enku |38 |264 |219 | | |Nu |Wk | |Wk |Wk |Nu |28 |36 |61 |40 |49 |- |Food |Hare of Inaba |38 |313 |167 | |Wk |Wk | | | | | |40 |40 |34 |57 |51 |- |Fallen |Orias |38 |329 |121 | | |Rs |Wk | | |Wk |Rs |47 |44 |46 |49 |39 |- |Night |Kaiwan |39 |350 |170 | | | |Wk | | |Wk |Nu |41 |41 |35 |58 |52 |- |Wilder |Nue |39 |404 |124 | |Wk | | |Rs |Wk | | |62 |34 |36 |39 |48 |} Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Locations